


Something's Got A Hold On Me

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Slight fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: A prompt I received on Tumblr for the DWC





	Something's Got A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I received on Tumblr for the DWC

A frustrated groan erupts from Rick’s chest as he paces around his bedroom. “I don’t know what t-the Hell has come over me... I-I can’t get her out of my head!” He rakes his long fingers through his pale, blue hair and plops down onto the cot with a deep sigh. Shoving one hand into the inner pocket of his white lab coat, he pulls out a silver flask and tosses back a large swig of the liquid inside before throwing himself down onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I can’t stop t-thinking about the way her hair smells, t-the way her eyes light up when she s-smiles, or the way her-her laugh sounds.” Another sigh escapes his lungs as he closes his eyes. “I l-love the way she slowly parts her lips when I-I kiss her. And the way she tastes, god, she tastes so good...” he slides one hand down to rest against the growing bulge in the front of his slacks. He thinks about the way she squirms when he teases her with his fingers and tongue.

Swiftly undoing his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he dips his hand down into his boxers and frees his massive erection, grasping it firmly by the base. He imagines how she nibbles his bottom lip when he kisses her while beginning to stroke himself, his hand slowly moving up and down the length of his shaft. He begins to move faster, thinking of the way the air escapes her lungs when she gasps as he enters her, how her tight cunt perfectly envelopes his cock.

A low groan bubbles up from his chest as he continues stroking, smooth up and down movements from base to tip becoming slightly more erratic. “I-I can almost feel her t-tightening around me” he squeezes, applying slight pressure with his hand, “T-the way she moans my name when-when she cums...F-fuckkk...” A moan and a low growl tear from his chest as his cock throbs and twitches in his hand, his release spurting forth in hot, thick streams. He takes a deep, shaky breath, attempting to steady himself as his heart pounds against his chest. He closes his eyes again as he thinks about how she runs her fingers through his hair afterwards as she lays next him, grinning from ear to ear as they both catch their breath.

“Fuck... Something’s got-got a hold of me alright. I think it’s l-love...” Despite the exasperated groan that escapes from his throat, a smile begins to creep across his lips as a slight blush burns across his cheeks. “I-I think it’s love...”


End file.
